


A Magical World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DWI, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Oh whale, ha, im lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry! Join Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, and their friends on their adventure at Hogwarts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its a little cliche im sorry but i love HP aus and i wanted to put my own spin on it all. enjoy!

      Yanno, he honestly should've seen this coming. His grandmother told him before she died that she was a witch, and went to a school for magical people. His father told him that too, and his aunt. He must have assumed they were just telling fairytales.

On July 4th, his eleventh birthday, he got a letter. Though he was confused, his father seemed to know what it was and told him to open it.

_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

His father smiles wide as he asks what Hogwarts is. His father only smiles wider as he says "You're a wizard, Alfred. Just like me and your grandma."

Still confused, Alfred is led up to the attic, a place he was told to never go. His father pulls out a trunk and takes things out of it, looking for something. When he finally finds it he shouts out and turns to his son. It's a letter, similar to the one Alfred just got, and a long stick.

"This," says his father, holding out the letter, "is my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, from way back when I was eleven. And this," he holds out the stick, "is my wand. I haven't used it in a long time, it might not even respond to me anymore. Holly wood with a Dragon Heartstring core... I remember when I first got this..." Alfred's father began to ramble about his wand and the various adventures they had, when Alfred got bored and tried to leave. His father stopped him.

"Don't you want to know more about the school you'll be going to?"

Alfred nodded, and his father began to spew stories about the mythical Hogwarts. He told about how he met Alfred's Aunt there, and how that led to him meeting Alfred's mother. He explained how he and Alfred would both be considered halfbloods, and how even though Alfred's mother came from a magical family she herself had no magic. Most importantly, he told his son about the houses.

"There's a song that explains the houses very well. Let me see if I can remember it..." He cleared his throat and began to recite.

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just are loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafriad of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."

Alfred had stars in his eyes - this school sounded awesome. Badass even. He wanted to go so bad, he thought he wouldn't make it to September.

"What house were you in dad?"

His father chuckled. "Gryffindor. At the time I didn't think I fit in, but the Sorting Hat never makes mistakes. And unlike your Aunt, I wasn't a near-hatstall. It took two minutes tops for me." He laughed to himself as he once again went through his memories. Alfred smiled. "I wanna be in Gryffindor. The song says they're brave, and heroes are brave, so Gryffindor must be the hero house! Which means, I belong in Gryffindor! I don't need a hat to tell me that!"

His father laughed and told him more stories, of a secret platform and a special train, of owls and sports that revolved around brooms and a speedy golden ball.

Then, suddenly, Alfred sat up from his position on the floor and looked at his father. "If I'm a wizard, does that mean Mattie is too?"

_ Meanwhile... _

_Dear Mr. Williams,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Him and his mother stared at the letter in silence. Sure, his mother knew what it was and figured that it may come one day but she was still unsure of what to do or say. Unlike the rest of her family, she never attended Hogwarts. She was a squib.

"Mama," her son tugged on her arm, "does this mean the stories dad and grandma and auntie tell are true? And that I get to go to the magic school?" She smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. "Yes. You get to do something I was never able to, Matthew. You're a wizard."

Matthew asked many questions, and his mother answered to the best of her ability. Honestly, her ex-husband or her sister should be explaining this. Speaking of, she needed to call Alfred, it was his birthday too. She wondered if he got a letter.

"So there are four houses?" Matthew asked. She nodded. "Yes. Your father was in Gryffindor, and Auntie was a Slytherin. Grandma was a Gryffindor too. There's also Ravenclaw, one of your cousins is in Ravenclaw. The fourth house is Hufflepuff, I'm not sure if we have any family members in that one..." She explained what she knew about each of the houses and when she was done, Matthew looked up at her and said "I want to be in Hufflepuff. They seem nice." His mother laughed.

She had to make a few phonecalls.

_A few days earlier..._

_Dear Mr. Kirkland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Six boys were gathered around the letter. They knew which of them it was for - the second youngest, Arthur. His eleventh birthday had passed a while ago. The four who were already attending Hogwarts were excited. They couldn't wait to see what house he'd be in.

"Gryffindor, like me."

"You must be stupider than you look, he's obviously going to be in Ravenclaw, like me."

"Your both wrong."

"Yeah, he'll be in Slytherin with us."

"At least we all agree he won't be in Hufflepuff..."

The youngest brother sat nearby, watching the conversation happen, wishing he could join in. Well, he will be able to soon enough. He was seven right now, he'd get to go to Hogwarts soon enough. Unless he was a squib, like his aunt. But that probably wouldn't happen. It didn't happen to any of his older brothers.

"Arthur, which house do you think you'll be in?" The youngest Kirkland asked as he swung his legs under the table. Arthur stayed silent for a moment, then took a sip of tea and said "Slytherin, but only the Sorting Hat can tell you where you really belong." The little boy sighed and laid his head on the table.

"I wish I could go with you." Arthur chuckled.

"You'll join us soon enough, Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, now we're moving! introducing, the kirkland brothers!!!

     It was September 1st, and a group of seven boys were trying to get to a train platform. Unfortunatley, the station was very busy and all seven had a lot of stuff with them.

The oldest, and the leader of the group, was Alastair Kirkland. Heading into his 7th and final year at Hogwarts, he was a Gryffindor, and the oldest of the Kirkland brothers.

The second oldest was 5th Year Ravenclaw, Dylan Kirkland. He's smart and quiet but don't let him fool you - he could kick your ass and you wouldn't even know it was him.

Next were the troublemakers of a family of troublemakers. Twins. The duo were always either in sync or arguing with eachother. But when they were in sync and arguing with another person, they were terrifying. Seamus and Patrick Kirkland, 3rd Year Slytherins. Watch your back.

Finally, there was the trio of 1st Years.

Arthur Kirkland, the second youngest Kirkland brother, and his cousins Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams, who were nearly identical twins. All three had dreams of the house they wanted to be in, but only one was prepared for being in other houses as well.

"Alrighty boys, who wants to go first? Arthur? Great!" Alastair dragged Arthur forwards and told him to run into the wall. Alfred and Matthew thought he would crash or refuse, but he did it without hesitation. He ran through the wall. Alastair turned back to them. "Okay, who's next?"

Dylan went next, and then Seamus and Patrick. Alastair forced Matthew to go next, and then it was Alfred's turn. He ran full speed at the wall and almost missed, but still got through and was in another train station. The sign read "9 3/4." Alastair came up behind him. "Alright, great, we're all alive. Now, hop aboard everyone. Welcome to the Hogwarts Express."

It didn't take long for the group to find an open compartment, and they put their stuff away quickly and waited for the train to start. Alfred was by the window, with Matthew next to him and Seamus next to Matthew. Across from them was Alastair, next to the window, then Dylan, Arthur, and Patrick closest to the door. Alfred's little bird, Liberty (that he claimed was an owl) was in a cage he shared with Matthew's owl, Kumajellybeans, at their feet.

Suddenly, a girl with two long ponytails of black hair tied with red ribbons opened the door and then looked surprised people were inside. "Sorry, I didn't see you guys..." She began.

"Michelle! Over here!" She looked away and then turned back to them. "Sorry!" She smiled, and then shut the door and headed towards whoever had called her name.

Alfred really hoped she would be in Gryffindor with him.

Shortly after, another person opened their door, though this time it appeared to be purposeful. He had his hair in a low ponytail, and wore a loose red and gold tie around his neck. He turned to Alastair and grinned. "Alastair, good to see you back. And with some new kids too, aru!" The man grinned. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that the BTT is here. They're a few compartments down, so whenever you're ready we can head down there and get started." He grinned again and shut the door, and only then did Alfred notice the boy with black hair and big, brown eyes standing behind him.

Alastair didn't give any sort of reaction regarding the guy from earlier, so Alfred ignored it.

After what felt like an eternity, the train started moving.

After about an hour, a lady with a cart knocked on the door and Patrick opened it. The lady smiled at them and asked if they wanted any treats for the ride. Alfred's mouth watered as he saw all the sweets.

"Three of everything. Just set it on the empty seat for now."

Alfred and Matthew looked over to Alastair with wide eyes as he continued talking.

"And after that, a chocolate frog and some licorice wands. Anybody else want something?"

Seamus in Patrick leaned forwards.

"Four boxes of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

"Each."

Dylan sighed. "A Cauldron Cake, please."

After they got everything and Alastair paid, Alfred got a glimpse of the door on the other side of the hallway being opened by the girl with the long ponytails from earlier. She caught his eye, smiled and waved, and then someone else in the compartment got her attention.

Alastair got up and shut the door, then sat on the floor in front of it and began throwing the treats to their respective owners.

"Here are your beans, you insane bastards. Try not to kill yourselves." He said as he gave Seamus and Patrick four boxes each. After that he began tossing things to Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred.

"Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans... Cauldron Cakes... Chocolate Frogs... Drooble's Best Blowing Gum... Jelly Slugs... Licorice Wands... aaand Pumpkin Pasties." Alfred couldn't wait to try everything. "There ya are lads, feel free to find your favorite. The best way to to find your favorite is to just try everything at once." Alastair told them as he walked back to his seat.

Arthur wasn't sure why his brother had bought three of everything. The Kirkland's were purebloods, they lived in the wizarding world, and he's had many of these before. Arthur sighed to himself and decided to just be thankful that Alastair got him anything. Glancing across the compartment, Arthur saw Alfred playing Seamus and Patrick's death game of "how many beans can you eat before you get sick," and Matthew struggling to keep his Chocolate Frog from running away. Liberty and Kumajellyslugs were looking up at their owners, hoping they might get some treats too.

Arthur looked out the window as he ate a Pumpkin Pastie. This ride would be longer than he expected.


	3. Bonus Scene(s) One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every now and then i'll post a short chapter from someone elses perspective. this one has multiple, but most of them will probably only be one.

     Pros of Albinism: death glare looks like you're about to be cursed or sent to hell, easy to spot in a crowd, just kinda badass in general (though that may be only in specific cases).

Cons of Albinism: easily burnt, vision is shit half the time, and 90% of the world doesn't know it exists and/or thinks you look weird as hell.

Right now, 3rd Year Slytherin Gilbert Beilschmidt was focusing on the pros. One death glare would split the crowd in half, and when his brother got lost, the older boy was easy to find. He was also easy to find by a few others as well.

"GIL!! OVER HERE!!" A voice called from his right. On the other side of the platform stood none other than Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, another 3rd Year Slytherin and one of Gilbert's best friends. With him were two smaller boys who looked like they were probably twins.

Gilbert strode over to them, with his brother close behind. "TONI!!!"

Gilbert purposely looked like he was going to crash but swerved at the last second. His brother caught up just in time to see Antonio and Gilbert's Fistbump of Epic Reunions™.

Gilbert looked at the two boys behind Antonio. "Who're these kids?" Antonio laughed. "I was about to ask you the same thing, but lets wait for Francis." Gilbert groaned. "Ugh, but he's always super late..." Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

" _Pardonnez-moi_ , Gilbert, but I believe you are wrong." The blonde smirked.

Gilbert and Antonio immediatley hugged him, yelling "FRANNY!!" while doing so. The little girl off to the side giggled.

Francis Bonnefoy was the third member of their trio, and was a 3rd Year Slytherin as well. He looked at the group of younger kids. " _Oh-ho-ho!_ It appears there are some others accompanying us this time, _oui_?" He smiled.

Gilbert put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hell yeah! This is my awesome little bro, Ludwig!" Ludwig said a small hello and looked away.

Antonio chuckled. " _Encantado de conocerte_ , Ludwig! This is Romano and Veneziano! Well, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Romano and Veneziano is just what I call them." He grinned. Lovino crossed his arms and muttered something about being able to introduce himself, while Feliciano grinned and shouted " _Ciao!_ " to the group.

Francis laughed. "You all are too cute. Now, would you like to introduce yourself, _petite soeur_?" He asked to the girl next to him. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Geneviéve Bonnefoy, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled as she spoke. Gilbert chuckled. "Well, now that we're all introduced, let's hurry up and get on the train!!!" And with that he ran to the platform, the rest of the party not far behind him.

_ Meanwhile... _

7th Year Gryffindor Yao Wang was busy. The train rides to and from Hogwarts were always busy for him. He had a group of crazy kids to watch over afterall.

6th Year Slytherin Kim Lánh Châu was just the one of many cousins and siblings. Lucky for Yao, she was one of the oldest of those who went to Hogwarts, as well as one of the more reasonable.

6th Year Hufflepuff Tai Yodsuwan wasn't a cousin or a sibling. Actually he wasn't related to them at all. However he was a good family friend, as well as a very good friend of Kim. He certainly acted like a child, however.

Yao's younger brother, 5th Year Ravenclaw Li Xiao Wang, was also reasonable. Unless mixed with a few certain people. But it was Yao's job to make sure that he wasn't mixed with them. _Ever._

5th Year Hufflepuff Mei Xiao was another cousin. She was a good person, but definatley very excitable. She was one of the hypemen of the group.

3rd Year Gryffindor Eka Sukarno is yet another cousin. The only other Gryffindor so far, she's her own kind of crazy. It's a kind of bubbly-yet-serious craziness.

2nd Year twins Im Hyung Soo and Im Yong Soo were a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, respectively. Hyung was quiet and probably plotting everyone's demise, with his counter part, Yong, was the prankster of the family and, as far as Yao can remember, the one who came up with the affectionate nickname "Mom" for Yao.

And last but not least, the newcomer, Kiku Honda. He was quiet, sure, but like all of them he was still a weirdo in his own special way.

And so the group of nine somehow managed to board the train in one piece. Yao saw the infamous "Bad Touch Trio" as they got into their compartment, and ran to find Alastair to let him know. Of course, knowing Alastair, he'd probably wait till the last second to get them all together to work out their plan. Those damn Kirkland's. Yao chuckled to himself.

If the Kirkland's were insane, Yao's family was the 7th layer of Hell.

_ Meanwhile (again)... _

3rd Year Gryffindor Simon Densen was witnessing a moment that will forever be remembered. At least, it will always be remembered by him.

Emil Steilsson was going to Hogwarts. He was going to be in Ravenclaw, Simon and his friends could feel it. But that wasn't what Simon was witnessing. No, he was witnessing Emil's older brother.

3rd Year Ravenclaw Lukas Bondevik was a calm, stone-faced man who either spoke his mind or didn't speak at all.

Usually.

Today, he was beaming at his _lillebror_. It was the biggest, brightest smile Simon had seen in his life, and it had come from his cold-as-ice best friend. It just made Simon fall for him even more.

While this was happening, 2nd Year Ravenclaw Berwald Oxenstierna was silently waiting for the train to start, alongside his friend, 2nd Year Hufflepuff Tino Väinämöinen. In a few years, Berwald's brother Arvid will be joining them on their journey to Hogwarts. Unless he's a squib, but somehow Berwald doubts that.

_Oh well_ , he thinks to himself as he sees Simon gawking at Lukas and Lukas beaming at Emil and talking his ear off in Icelandic. He leans back.

_With a group like this, it'll be a short ride._


End file.
